wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki II/I
Powrót Panno Magdaleno, czas wstawać!... Te wyrazy, a jednocześnie - turkot pociągu, dźwięczenie łańcuchów i szybki oddech lokomotywy usłyszała Madzia. Ale nie mogła jeszcze otworzyć oczu, odurzona kołysaniem wagonu. Wtem stuknęło okno i na Madzię wionął orzeźwiający prąd powietrza. Westchnęła i przetarła oczy. Sen uciekł, Madzia zaczyna rozumieć rzeczywistość. Oto siedzi w kącie przedziału pierwszej klasy, a naprzeciw - jej towarzyszka, pani naczelnikowa, przeglądając się w małym lusterku, obmywa twarz kolońską wodą i gładzi włosy. Na świecie jest pogodny ranek. - Dzień dobry pani naczelnikowej... - Dzień dobry... dzień dobry, kochana panno Magdaleno... Doskonale pani spała!... Po łaźni i po płaczu zawsze się dobrze śpi. - Daleko jeszcze do Warszawy?... - pyta Madzia. - Wyjechaliśmy z ostatniej stacji. Madzia chwiejnym krokiem zbliża się do okna i zaczyna oglądać okolicę. Pola zżęte; na ścierniach zapalają się i gasną krople rosy; drzewa uciekające w tył mają niezdrową zieloność, jakby w tym miejscu jesień zaczynała się wcześniej aniżeli w Iksinowie. Niekiedy między polami zabieli się chata otoczona płotem z żerdzi; z daleka widać parę wysokich kominów. A na granicy horyzontu rozpiera się olbrzymi szary obłok przecięty trzema poziomymi smugami dymów. Najniższa smuga oznacza Powiśle, średnia - stoki, najwyższa szczyty Warszawy, która wygląda jak tajemnicze pasmo wzgórz zębatych z wyskakującymi tu i owdzie skałami. - Piękne macie powietrze w tej Warszawie - odezwała się naczelnikowa. - Jestem pewna, że za dwa dni będę miała czarne płuca... Ach, Boże, jak wy tu żyć możecie?... - Ale widzi pani, że im bliżej podjeżdżamy, tym bardziej rozpraszają się dymy... O! wieża kościoła ewangelickiego... na lewo Święty Krzyż... na prawo kościół Panny Marii... Coraz wyraźniej!... - Już ja dziękuję za taką wyraźność, Panie Boże!... W rok umarłabym tutaj... A pani niech wraca do Iksinowa z początkiem przyszłych wakacyj... Ot, już gwiżdżą... zaraz wysiadamy... Odwiozę panią, gdzie trzeba. To mówiąc naczelnikowa zaczęła śpiesznie wyjmować z siatki wagonu torby, pudełka, parasole. Pociąg zwalnia, słychać gwar rozmów, konduktorzy otwierają drzwi... - Warszawa... - Ej, człowieku!... a zamów wygodną dorożkę... - woła naczelnikowa podając tragarzowi stos rupieci. Ponad ramieniem tragarza Madzia spostrzega szczupłą osóbkę w ciemnych sukniach, której zafrasowana twarz wydaje się jej znajomą. - Madziu! - nagle odzywa się zafrasowana osóbka wyciągając ręce. - Żanetko!... - odpowiada Madzia. - Co tu robisz? - Przyjechałam na dworzec po ciebie... - A ty skąd wiesz, że ja miałam wrócić?... - Przecież telegrafowałaś do panny Malinowskiej i ona mnie tu przysyła w zastępstwie... Obie panny tak gwałtownie padają sobie w objęcia, że robi się z nich jedna bryła tamująca ruch na peronie. Zaczepił je wózek, potrącił konduktor, wreszcie wpadł na nie tragarz i niechcący rozdzielił parasolem naczelnikowej. - Takim sposobem ja już niepotrzebna pani? - mówi naczelnikowa i - ona znowu chwyta Madzię w objęcia. - Więc do widzenia, panno Magdaleno, najpóźniej w końcu przyszłego czerwca. Mówię: do widzenia nie tylko od siebie, ale od całego miasta i od mego męża, któremu pani także głowę zawróciła... Oj! będziemy się kłócić w Iksinowie... Tragarz zajął się odebraniem rzeczy Madzi, i obie panny weszły do sali pasażerskiej. - Boże, jak ty ślicznie wyglądasz, Madziu - mówiła panna Żaneta - a tu ktoś rozpuścił plotkę, żeś w kwietniu umarła!... Od kwietnia do sierpnia zrobiłaś sobie wakacje, winszuję!... Dopiero musiałaś używać?... - Nie widziałam nawet mojej siostrzyczki - wtrąciła Madzia. - Cóż u was?... - Nic. Na pensję taki natłok, że panna Malinowska nie chce przyjmować uczennic... Ale co za zmiany!... W dawnym mieszkaniu Ady Solskiej i pani Latter są dziś sypialnie; gospodaruje matka panny Malinowskiej, a ona sama oprócz salonu do przyjęć ma tylko jeden pokój... Słyszałaś?... Przełożona w jednym pokoju!... - Musi mieć mniejsze dochody aniżeli pani Latter? - Wątpię - odparła panna Żaneta. - Choć, wyobraź sobie, bierze po pięćdziesiąt i po sto rubli taniej od pensjonarek, nam popodwyższała pensje, no... i stół jest lepszy... O, lepszy... - To doskonale. Panna Żaneta westchnęła. - Straszny ucisk!... Pensjonarkom nie wolno wychodzić na wizyty; nam wolno przyjmować gości tylko w ogólnym salonie... O dziewiątej wieczór wszystkie musimy być w domu... Joasia nie miałaby co robić u nas. To klasztor!... Wyniesiono rzeczy, panny wsiadły w dorożkę. - Jak te wasze dorożki trzęsą... ach, wylecę!... - zawołała Madzia. - Kurz... zaduch... - A mnie się zdaje, że dziś jest cudowne powietrze - uśmiechnęła się panna Żaneta. - Tak dawno już nie byłam na wsi, że chyba nie potrafiłabym tam oddychać - dodała z westchnieniem. - Panna Howard jest u was? - pyta Madzia. - Co też ty mówisz?... U nas nie ma miejsca dla progresistek wobec panny Malinowskiej. - Gwar... hałas!... Nieznośna Warszawa... A nie słyszałaś czego o Solskich, o... Helenie Norskiej?... pytała Madzia rumieniąc się. - Wszyscy siedzą za granicą, ale niedługo mają wrócić - mówiła panna Żaneta. - Ada chce doktoryzować się z nauk przyrodniczych, a Helenka podobno jest zaręczona z Solskim. Tylko że oni ciągle to - godzą się, to - zrywają ze sobą... Hela ma być taka despotyczna jak pani Latter, a Solski zazdrosny... Nic tego nie rozumiem. Proszę skręcić w bramę i wjechać na dziedziniec!... - zawołała panna Żaneta do woźnicy. W kilka minut później Madzia z biciem serca wstępowała na dobrze znane jej schody pensji. Uderzyła ją cisza panująca w korytarzach i brak pensjonarek, które dawniej ciągle kręciły się między salami. - Pani przełożona u siebie? - zapytała panna Żaneta szpakowatego mężczyznę, który w czarnym surducie, zapiętym pod szyję, stał przy schodach, wyprostowany jak żołnierz. - Pani przełożona... - odparł, lecz nagle umilkł. Otworzyły się drzwi i jakiś pan wśród ukłonów cofał się tyłem z pokoju, w głębi którego słychać było łagodny głos panny Malinowskiej: - ...bo od chwili gdy sprowadzi się na pensję, wychodzić do miasta nie może... - Nieodwołalnie?... - zapytał ciągle kłaniający się pan. - Tak. Pan zbiegł ze schodów i Madzia ujrzała przed sobą pannę Malinowską. Miała taką samą ciemną suknię, taką samą spokojną twarz, jak przed pół rokiem. Tylko jej piękne oczy nabrały koloru stali. - Aaa... panna Brzeska jest?... - rzekła przełożona i pocałowała Madzię w czoło. - Czy będziesz mogła pojechać ze mną dziś o piątej do twoich panienek? - Owszem, proszę pani. - Panno Żaneto, zajmij się Brzeską... - Czy mogę przywitać się z dawnymi uczennicami?... - nieśmiało zapytała Madzia. - Owszem. Piotrze, śniadanie dla panny Brzeskiej... Potem może Piotr wysłać list, który mu dziś dałam... - Do pani Korkowiczowej - wtrącił wyprostowany mężczyzna. - Właśnie zawiadamiam w nim panią Korkowiczowę, że przyjechałaś i że będziemy u niej o piątej - rzekła do Madzi panna Malinowska i poszła na górę. Madzia w osłupieniu patrzyła na pannę Żanetę, która zobaczywszy, że przełożona znikła już w korytarzu drugiego piętra, pokiwała głową i szepnęła: - Tak, tak!... Teraz uchyliły się inne drzwi i w wąskim otworze ukazał się cień dziewczynki, która dawała znaki ręką szepcząc: "Pst!... pst!... panno Magdaleno!..." Madzia z Żanetą weszły do sali, gdzie zebrała się gromadka mniejszych i większych panienek. - Pani przełożona pozwoliła przywitać się - rzekła panna Żaneta. Wtedy dziewczynki otoczyły Madzię ze wszystkich stron, zaczęły ją całować i mówić jedna przez drugą. - Widziałyśmy oknem, jak pani zajechała... Pani do nas?... Nie, do Korkowiczówien... Ach, gdyby pani wiedziała, jak nas ostro trzymają!... Wie pani, że Zosia Piasecka w lipcu umarła... - Ja miałam wszystkie celujące i dostałam pierwszą nagrodę... - mówiła głośniej od innych piękna brunetka z aksamitnymi oczyma. - Moja Malwinko, nie chwal się tak... - A ty nie przeszkadzaj, moja Kociu. Ja przecież byłam uczennicą panny Magdaleny, więc przyjemnie jej będzie dowiedzieć się, że jestem najzdolniejsza z całej pensji... - Wie pani, że biedna Mania Lewińska nie skończyła szóstej klasy?... - Ach, Łabęcka, jak się masz! - zawołała Madzia. Dlaczego nie skończyła?... - Musi siedzieć u swego wuja Mielnickiego... Pamięta pani: taki gruby pan... Sparaliżowało go po śmierci pani Latter, a Mania go pielęgnuje... - O mnie już pani zapomniała... A ja tak tęsknię za panią... - Ależ nie... Zosiu... - Tyle mam do powiedzenia... Niech pani ze mną pójdzie do okna... Zaprowadziła Madzię we framugę i zaczęła szeptać: - Jeżeli pani zobaczy go... bo on ma tu niedługo wrócić... - Kogo, Zosiu?... - No... tego pana... Kazimierza Norskiego... - I ty jeszcze o nim myślisz?... W szóstej klasie!... - rzekła zgorszona Madzia. - Właśnie, że już wcale nie myślę... Sto razy... tysiąc razy wolę pana Romanowicza... Ach, pani, jaka jemu śliczna broda urosła od wakacyj... - Dziecko jesteś, Zosiu... - O, wcale nie, bo już umiem pogardzać... Niech się żeni z tą Mongołką... - Kto z kim?... - zapytała Madzia blednąc. - Kazimierz z Adą Solską... - odparła Zosia. - Któż ci znowu mówił o takich dzieciństwach?... - Nikt nie mówi, bo nikt nie wie, tylko.., moje serce przeczuwa... O, nie na próżno oni siedzą w Zurychu... Zapukano do drzwi. Dziewczynki rozpierzchły się jak wróble przed jastrzębiem. Ukazała się pokojówka zapraszając Madzię na śniadanie. W pokoju przełożonej Madzia zetknęła się ze staruszką białowłosą i szczupłą, ale bardzo ruchliwą. - Jestem tutejsza gospodyni - rzekła wesoło staruszka i w zastępstwie córki proszę panią... Staruszka była podobna do doktorowej Brzeskiej, więc wzruszona Madzia ucałowała jej ręce. - Niechże pani siada... przepraszam, ale nie pamiętam nazwiska?... - Magdalena... - Niechże pani siada, panno Magdaleno... Ja pani naleję kawę, bo musi pani być zmęczona... I bułkę nasmaruję... Ja się na tym znam... - Bardzo dziękuję, ale... nie jadam z masłem - szepnęła Madzia pragnąc jak najmniej narażać na koszta swoje protektorki. - Nie chce pani masła?... - zdziwiła się staruszka. A niechże Bóg broni, ażeby o tym dowiedziała się Felunia!... Według niej pieczywo bez masła nic niewarte... Tu wszyscy musimy jadać masło. Więc i Madzia jadła bułkę z masłem, a w sercu jej odezwała się cicha tęsknota. U rodziców na podwieczorkach w altance także jadano do kawy bułki tylko z masłem... Co teraz robi major... proboszcz... rodzice?... Ach, jak to ciężko dom opuścić!... Staruszka może przeczuwając jej smutne wspomnienia odezwała się: - Pewnie pani znowu kilka lat posiedzi w Warszawie jak my?... Felunia już bardzo dawno nie była na wsi. - O nie, proszę pani! - zaprotestowała Madzia. - Ja może za rok wrócę, bo mam zamiar otworzyć pensyjkę - dodała ciszej. - W Warszawie?... - spytała żywo staruszka patrząc na Madzię wylęknionymi oczyma. - O, nie... w Iksinowie... - Iksinów?... Iksinów?... Nie mamy żadnej uczennicy z Iksinowa... Ha, może bo i dobrze... Przysyłałaby nam pani panienki do wyższych klas. - Ależ naturalnie, że tylko tutaj... - odparła Madzia. Staruszka uspokoiła się. Do obocznego saloniku, do którego drzwi były uchylone, weszła przełożona, a za nią jakaś dama. - Zdecydowałam się na czterysta rubli - mówiła dama. Trudno, cóż robić?... - Już nie mam miejsca dla córeczki pani, wczoraj zostało zajęte - odpowiedziała przełożona. Chwila milczenia. - Jak to?.., przecież... Przecież zmieści się jeszcze jedno łóżeczko w tak obszernym lokalu - mówiła dama, w której głosie czuć było zmieszanie. - Nie, pani. U nas liczba uczennic stosuje się do obszerności mieszkania... Dziewczynki muszą mieć powietrze albo blednicę, a ja nie chcę u siebie blednicy. Dama widocznie podniosła się do wyjścia i rzekła tonem irytacji: - Pani Latter nigdy nie była tak bezwzględną... Żegnam panią... - I bardzo źle na tym wyszła. Żegnam panią - odparła przełożona wyprowadzając damę na korytarz. Madzia była zadziwiona stanowczością panny Malinowskiej, a jeszcze więcej fizjognomią jej matki. Przez czas rozmowy w saloniku na twarzy staruszki kolejno malowała się obawa, duma, gniew, zachwyt. - Ona taka zawsze... Felunia!... - mówiła matka składając ręce i trzęsąc głową ze wzruszenia. - Co to za wyjątkowa kobieta!... Prawda, panno... przepraszam, ale? - Magdalena... - przypomniała jej Madzia. - Tak... panno Magdaleno... bardzo przepraszam. Ale prawda, że Felunia jest nadzwyczajną kobietą?... Drugiej takiej ja przynajmniej nie spotkałam na świecie. W progu ukazała się przełożona. - Cóż, mamo - rzekła - bielizna Gniewoszówny zgadza się z rejestrem? - Bielizny ma dosyć - odparła staruszka - ale żadnego rejestru. - Jak zwykle!... Gniewoszówna nie pójdzie dziś na spacer, tylko z mamą porachuje bieliznę i zrobi rejestr, który da do podpisania ojcu, gdy ją odwiedzi. Wieczny nieład!... Teraz panna Malinowska zwróciła na Madzię spokojne oczy. - Proszę cię, panno Magdaleno. Rzeczy twoje są w dawnym pokoju Solskiej, który możesz zająć do piątej. Do tej godziny jesteś wolna. Madzia podziękowała staruszce za śniadanie i przeszła do wskazanego pokoju. Znalazła tam swój kufer i pudełka, ogromną miednicę wody, ręcznik śnieżnej białości, ale z ludzi - nikogo. Widocznie wszyscy byli zajęci i nikt nie myślał jej bawić. Brr!... jak tu chłodno... Madzi jeszcze huczał w głowie turkot pociągu, jeszcze odurzał ją dym lokomotywy, jeszcze nie mogła oswoić się z myślą, że jest w Warszawie. Stojąc na środku pokoju przymknęła oczy, ażeby mieć złudzenie, że ona jeszcze nie opuściła Iksinowa. Za drzwiami słychać szelest... może idzie matka?... Ktoś odchrząknął - to pewnie ojciec albo major?... A to co?... Ach, słychać przeraźliwe granie katarynki!... Jakże pragnęła w tej chwili przytulić się do kogo, całować i być całowaną... Gdyby przynajmniej odezwał się do niej kto, gdyby wysłuchał, jak jej w domu było dobrze, a jak dziś tęskno... Żeby choć jedno słówko otuchy... Nic, nic!... Po korytarzu cicho biegają ludzie bez głosu; niekiedy chrząka woźny stojący przy schodach; przez otwarty lufcik napływa duszne powietrze, a z daleka na drugiej ulicy gra katarynka... "O mój pokoiku, mój ogrodzie... moje pola!... Nawet nasz cmentarzyk nie jest taki smutny jak ten dom; nawet mogiła biednego samobójcy nie jest tak pusta jak ten pokój..." - myśli Madzia, z trudnością powstrzymując wybuch płaczu. Gdyby w tym gabinecie została jaka pamiątka po Solskiej! Nie ma nic! nawet zdarto obicia i pomalowano ściany na stalowy kolor, który przypomina spokojne oczy panny Malinowskiej. Kiedy Madzia przebrała się, wpadła do niej panna Żaneta. - Ach, nareszcie!... - zawołała Madzia wyciągając ręce do zafrasowanej osóbki, która dawniej nic ją nie obchodziła, lecz w tej chwili wydawała się najdroższą. - Przyszłam się z tobą pożegnać, bo zaraz wychodzimy z klasą do Botanicznego Ogrodu, a później możemy się nie zobaczyć... - Nie przyjdziesz do mnie?... - zawołała Madzia z żalem. - Nie mogę... dziś mój dyżur... - A ja z wami nie mogłabym pójść na spacer?... - zapytała tonem prośby. - Czy ja wiem?... - odparła panna Żaneta robiąc jeszcze bardziej zafrasowaną minkę. - Poproś panny Malinowskiej... może pozwoli... - To już do widzenia się... - rzekła Madzia ze smutkiem. Bardzo jej było źle w tym jasnoniebieskim pokoju, ale jeszcze gorzej bała się prosić przełożonej. Ona taka zajęta... a jeżeli odmówi albo pozwoli z niechęcią?... - Możeś ty chora?... - spytała nagle panna Żaneta. - Powiem, a doktór zaraz przyjdzie... - Na Boga, Żanetko, nie mów nic!... Mnie nic nie jest... - Bo masz taką dziwną minę?... - rzekła panna Żaneta i pożegnała Madzię, lekko wzruszając ramionami. Po wyjściu koleżanki Madzia znowu została sama ze twymi myślami, które ją tak dręczyły, że zdobyła się na krok bohaterski. Opuściła pokój, przebiegła korytarz na palcach, oglądając się jak człowiek, który ma spełnić przestępstwo, i znalazłszy w garderobie matkę przełożonej rzekła zarumieniona: - Proszę pani, mam teraz czas, może bym pani w czym pomogła?... Staruszka, która właśnie rachowała bieliznę w towarzystwie pensjonarki z zaczerwienionymi powiekami, podniosła na Madzię zdziwione oczy. - Droga panno... przepraszam... panno Magdaleno, w czymże mi możesz pomóc?... Prędzej chyba u Feluni coś by się znalazło... Ona teraz jest w kancelarii... I zaczęła znowu rachować bieliznę mówiąc do pensjonarki: - Chusteczek piętnaście... napisałaś, moje dziecko?... - Napisałam - szepnęła dziewczynka trąc oczy palcami zawalanymi atramentem. - Trzeba wyraźnie pisać, kochanko... bardzo wyraźnie... Madzia opuściwszy garderobę, z wielkim strachem weszła do kancelarii, gdzie pochylona nad biurkiem panna Malinowska pisała listy. Usłyszawszy szelest kroków przełożona odwróciła głowę. - Może, proszę pani... czy nie mogłabym w czym pomóc?... cicho zapytała Madzia. Panna Malinowska popatrzyła na nią uważnie, jakby usiłując zgadnąć, w jakim celu Madzia oświadcza chęć pomożenia jej i odparła: - No, no!... Korzystaj, moja droga, z tych kilku godzin swobody, które ci zostały... Pracy będziesz miała dosyć... Po tej odprawie zawstydzona i rozżalona Madzia czym prędzej wróciła do swego pokoju i ażeby nie poddać się desperacji, wydobyła z kufra wszystkie rzeczy, książki, kajety i zaczęła je układać. Zajęcie to, pomimo że nie wymaga zbyt wielkich wysiłków umysłu, uspokoiło Madzię. Dziś dopiero zrozumiała różnicę pomiędzy rodzinnym domem, gdzie wszyscy mieli czas na to, ażeby ją kochać, a domem obcym, gdzie nikt nie miał czasu nawet rozmawiać z nią. Około trzeciej zrobił się ruch w korytarzach: pensjonarki wróciły ze spaceru, następnie poszły na obiad. Z odgłosów dochodzących ją Madzia wywnioskowała, że dziewczynki maszerują parami, a rozmawiają po cichu. Za czasów pani Latter w podobnej chwili było dużo śmiechu, skoków, bieganiny... dziś nic z tego! "Zapomniano o mnie..." - nagle pomyślała Madzia spostrzegłszy, że jej nikt nie prosi na obiad. Krew uderzyła jej do głowy, łzy zakręciły się w oczach i uczuła niepokonaną chęć powrócenia do domu. "Do domu!... do domu!... nie chcę już ani panny Malinowskiej, ani jej protekcji, ani nade wszystko jej gościnności... Przecież moja mama nie postąpiłaby w podobny sposób z żebrakiem, który znalazłby się u niej w porze obiadu... Mam dziewięćdziesiąt rubli papierami, złoto od majora, więc wrócić mogę... A w Iksinowie, choćbym tylko zapracowała piętnaście rubli miesięcznie, nikt nie zrobi mi impertynencji..." Tak sobie mówiła Madzia chodząc po pokoju rozgorączkowana... ale na palcach. Bała się, ażeby kto usłyszawszy kroki nie przypomniał sobie o niej. Pragnęła, ażeby wszyscy o niej zapomnieli, ażeby rozstąpiły się mury i uwolniły ją z tego dziwnego domu bez zwrócenia niczyjej uwagi. - Boże, Boże!... po co ja tu przyjechałam?... - szeptała załamując ręce. Okropność jej położenia zaostrzał jeszcze smutny fakt, że Madzi - jeść się zachciało. "Nie mam ambicji!... - myślała z rozpaczą. - Jak można w podobny sposób być głodną?..." Wtem ogarnęło ją zdziwienie: na górze zrobił się ruch, rozległy się śmiechy, bieganina, dźwięki fortepianu... Bodaj nawet, czy kilka par nie tańczyło... "Cóż to znaczy?... - mówiła do siebie. - Więc i tu wolno się bawić?..." Jednocześnie zapukano do drzwi i weszła panna Malinowska uśmiechnięta. - Teraz nasza kolej - rzekła - bądź łaskawa. Wzięła Madzię pod rękę i zaprowadziła do pokoju matki, gdzie był stół nakryty na trzy osoby i dymiła się waza. "Boże, ja nigdy nie będę mieć rozumu!" - pomyślała Madzia śmiejąc się w duchu z samej siebie. Rozpacz już ją opuściła, ale apetyt spotężniał. - Zaczynam oddychać - odezwała się panna Malinowska po sztuce mięsa. - Doprawdy, mam czasami ochotę zazdrościć, że ci się nie udała twoja pensyjka w tym jakimś Iksinowie... - O, ja wrócę tam i założę choć dwie klasy: wstępną i pierwszą - odparła Madzia chcąc uspokoić swoją gospodynię. - I dwie klasy dadzą ci się we znaki, szczególniej w początkach. My coś wiemy o tym, prawda, mamo? - O!... - westchnęła staruszka chwytając się oburącz za głowę. - Bo też dostałaś pensję, Chryste elejson!... Mówię pani zwróciła się do Madzi - ile ja łez wylałam, ile nocy nie przespałam w tamtym kwartale!... Ale Felunia żelazna kobieta...O!... - Pani mi pozwoli czasem przyjść do siebie i popatrzeć na gospodarstwo?... - zapytała nieśmiało Madzia przełożonej. - Owszem, ale... co tu zobaczysz, moja droga? Trzeba najwcześniej wstawać, najpóźniej kłaść się spać, wszystkiego pilnować, a co najważniejsza - każdemu od razu wyznaczyć obowiązki i... żadnych ustępstw!... Latterowa, kiedy nie wydaliła pierwszej pensjonarki za spóźniony powrót od rodziców, już była zgubioną. Od tej chwili zaczęły się wizyty studentów u panny Howard, spacery panny Joanny... No, ale mniejsza o to... Znasz panią Korkowiczowę, u której obejmujesz miejsce? - Dziewczynki znam... Panią, zdaje mi się, raz widziałam... - odparła Madzia. - I ja jej nie znam. Słyszę, że są to ludzie bogaci, dorobkiewicze, a pani dba o wychowanie córek. Rozumie się, że gdyby ci tam było źle, znajdziemy inne miejsce, a może nawet u mnie otworzy się jaka posada... - Ach, to byłoby najlepsze!... - zawołała Madzia składając ręce. Panna Malinowska pokiwała głową. - No, no!... Zapytaj twoich koleżanek: czy one się tak zachwycają?... - rzekła przełożona. - Ale trudno... ja nie chcę iść za panią Latter... Po obiedzie przełożona pobiegła na górę, gdzie mimo jej obecności nie zmniejszył się gwar pensjonarek. Zaś na kwadrans przed piątą wpadła do Madzi. - Ubierz się - rzekła - jedziemy. Kufer odeszlę ci za godzinę. Madzię, gdy została sama, ogarnął strach. Jak ją przyjmie pani Korkowiczowa?... - może i u niej jest taki rygor jak u panny Malinowskiej?... Blada, drżącymi rękoma włożyła na siebie okrywkę, a ponieważ była sama w pokoju, więc przeżegnała się i uklękła prosząc Boga, ażeby ją pobłogosławił w tak ważnym momencie życia. góra strony Emancypantki II/I